


I See You

by DustAndSins



Series: Everyone Gets Some [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Public Sex, Sharing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustAndSins/pseuds/DustAndSins
Summary: Draco caught his girlfriend with her head between Hermione's thighs. Now he has Hermione at the back of a smoky classroom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Everyone Gets Some [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166
Collections: Draco Fic's for Valerie





	I See You

With his hand on the small of her back, Draco leaned around Hermione to set a bowl of holly leaves on the workbench. His pinkie dipped beneath her skirt, and her breath caught.

“Don’t,” she whispered.

The steam rising from bubbling cauldrons had turned their classmates into indistinct shadows, but Hermione felt eyes on her all the same.

“Don’t what?” Draco asked, his chest brushing against her arm with every breath. “Don’t touch you? Don’t distract you?” He bent his head, and his breath stirred the loose curls around her face. “Am I distracting you, Granger?”

Her exhale carried a shaky “no” from her lips, one that made Draco laugh, the sound rumbling in his chest and vibrating against her arm.

“I thought breaking your concentration would be more of a challenge.” His palm slid to her hip, his pinky finger rubbing circles over the crumpled fabric of her shirt where it hid beneath her skirt. “Although perhaps your focus has yet to leave last week’s _incident_.”

Goosebumps rose on Hermione’s arms as heat spread over her face. She caught her lip between her teeth and closed her eyes.

“Mine certainly hasn’t,” he said, his grip tightening. “I remember it every time I close my eyes. The way you writhed beneath Pansy’s tongue, palming your breasts and bucking your hips against my girlfriend’s face.” His teeth brushed against her ear. “The way you opened your eyes and saw me there and didn’t stop.”

Hermione sucked in air, her fingers clutching the edge of the workbench as Draco moved behind her, his hands on her hips.

“I've been hard for days, thinking about it.”

He pushed her, pinning her between his body and the table, pressing his hard cock against the small of her back. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped. He would stop if she told him to, he’d have to with so many people around, but instead of putting an end to it, she had to fight not to grind her arse against him.

“You have wonderful breasts, Granger. Did you know that?”

Her nipples stiffened, aching as they rubbed against the soft cotton of her shirt. Draco’s hands rose to cup her.

His hips jerked against her. “You’re not wearing a bra.”

She shook her head, working her jaw before the words would come out. “Pansy asked me not to.”

He made a noise that sounded like a purr and squeezed her hip and breast. “She gets off on the idea of your tits jiggling every time you go up and down the stairs?” His hand left her chest. “Tell me, what is a nice girl like you doing with someone like her?”

He pulled her shirt from her waistband, and his fingers slid beneath the fabric to rub against her waist. Hermione whimpered and put her hands flat on the table, her nails digging into the wood.

“And what else would you do if she asked?” he whispered.

Hermione tipped her head back to lean against his shoulder, the hot ache in her nipples, the rush of her blood making her forget their lack of privacy. She pushed against him, rubbing her arse over him. Draco exhaled, the puff of air streaming across her throat, and bent to nibble the curve of her ear, his fingers stroking her hips and sides.

“I want you to take your knickers off and give them to me.”

Hermione’s breath caught, but her hands slid off the table before her brain caught up. Draco’s fingers tangled in the pleated fabric of her skirt and pulled it up to her waist. Shuddering a breath, Hermione hooked her thumbs in the sides of her knickers and wiggled her hips as she slid them down. Draco bent to grab the thin cotton the moment she freed her feet from it.

She couldn't breathe. Her heart pounded and her eyes darted around the foggy classroom, but when Draco spread one hand across her stomach and pulled her against him, grinding against her, she forgot to worry about getting caught.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asked, his cock rubbing over her back, a stiff rod against her body, his breathing hard when he bent to her ear. “You came so hard with me watching you last week, but this? So many people who would be so surprised to find out what you’re really like, so many eyes and ears, each only one sound or glance away from watching you come undone.”

He licked her ear and sucked on the lobe. Hermione held still except for the trembling and looked straight ahead as Draco’s fingers slid up her thigh.

“Spread your legs,” he whispered, and she did. “I'm going to fuck you. I’m going to shove my fingers in you, and you’ll have to swallow every moan, and then I’ll put my cock in you. I don’t think you’ll manage to stay quiet, do you?”

Hermione whined, and Draco slipped his left arm around her waist to hold her up when her knees buckled. He cupped her bare cunt in his palm, pushed his middle finger between her labia, and found her clit. She rocked against his hand, rubbing on his finger.

Tipping her head up, she brushed her mouth against the underside of his jaw. “More. Please, more.”

He leaned into her, shoved one hand under her shirt to palm her breasts, and dove the fingers of the other into her cunt, dragging a long moan from her as he pumped into her, his thumb circling her clit.

“You’re so wet, Granger.”

He wriggled his hips against her arse, nestling his cock into the cleft of her buttocks and rocking against her as his fingers worked in her cunt. Biting back a moan, she imagined letting it out, loud enough to make her classmates turn and watch.

“They would all stare,” Draco said as his hand left her breast and freed his cock, “and then they’d reach for their trousers or skirts and imagine it was them fucking you. Would you let them?”

Draco shoved his cock into her, and Hermione keened, squeezing her eyes shut as her elbows slammed onto the workbench.

“Would you let them take turns with you after I’m done?” He slammed his cock in and out of her, the wet sounds of her twat filling the silence between his words. “I can’t promise that they’d all stick to your cunt and mouth. You’re wet enough. They could just drive in, get their cocks slicked up, and take you up the arse. You’d beg for it, wouldn’t you? You would beg to be fucked as you deserve.”

His voice shifted to something darker, something demanding and wicked. Hermione jerked against him, her temperature flaring. She groaned, digging her nails into the workbench as she trembled in his arms and came on his cock. Draco bit her shoulder and slammed into her twice more before filling her cunt with his cum.

Hermione shook and quivered, panting as the steam cleared.

Pansy sat on the desk at the front of the room, idly fingering her clit. “I don’t know about you two, but I found that very entertaining.”

Sighing on a smile, Hermione dropped her head between her arms and moaned when Draco slipped his cock from her twat.

“Was she as good as you thought she’d be, love?” Pansy asked, rocking her hips enough to make the desk groan.

“Better.” Draco cupped a hand on Hermione’s arse and rubbed his thumb over her skin in small circles. “You have interesting fantasies, Granger.”

Hermione caught her breath enough to say, “Thanks,” and push back into Draco’s palm.

The desk quietened, and Pansy’s bare feet slapped against the marble floor of Draco’s potion lab. Her fingers trailed down Hermione’s spine and found Hermione’s other butt cheek, her grip rougher than Draco’s.

“You’re such a mess.” Pansy tutted. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

In one motion, she spun Hermione and dropped to her knees. Her mouth found Hermione’s cunt before Hermione could protest. The over-stimulation would have sent her to the floor had Draco not wrapped an arm around her, his gaze fixed on Pansy’s work, his free hand unbuttoning Hermione’s shirt to palm her breasts.

Hermione sobbed and knotted her fingers in Pansy’s hair, pulling Pansy ever closer as she came over and over again.


End file.
